lego_dimensionsfandomcom-20200222-history
A Trial With Style/Transcript
This is the transcript page for the level A Trial With Style. Central Park * Jacob Kowalski: WE AREN'T RIGHT FOR EACH OTHER! MACUSA * Tina Goldstein: Madam President, I'm so sorry to interrupt, but this is critic... * Seraphina Picquery: You had better have an excellent excuse of this in intrusion, Miss Goldstein. * Tina Goldstein: Yesterday a wizard entered New York with a case, this case, full of magical creatures and unfortunately some have escaped. * MACUSA Member: Scamander? * Seraphina Picquery: You know this man? * MACUSA Member: Yes. Wizarding family's in Europe. * MACUSA Member: What in the name of Merlin's beard are you doing in New York? * Newt Scamander: I came to buy a Appaloosa Puffskein, sir. * Newt Scamander: Were there witnesses to this attack? * Madam Ya Zhou: You know which of your creatures was responsible, Mr Scamander? * Newt Scamander: No creature did this... Don't pretend! You must know what that was... * Newt Scamander: Look at the marks! * Newt Scamander: That was a Obscurus. * Seraphina Picquery: You go too far, Mr Scamander! * Seraphina Picquery: There is no Obscurial in America! * Seraphina Picquery: We register every birth, every wand... * Seraphina Picquery: Graves, destroy that case. * Newt Scamander: Don't hurt those creatures. * Newt Scamander: Please, you don't understand. Nothing in there is dangerous. Nothing! * Seraphina Picquery: Arrest them! Percival Graves Defeated * Seraphina Picquery: Take that case. * Seraphina Picquery: There hasn't been a Obscurial recorded anywhere in 200 years. * Seraphina Picquery: Take them to the cells. MACUSA Jail Cell Room * Newt Scamander: It's an Obscurus! I'M TELLING YOU, IT'S AN OBSCURUS! * Tina Goldstein: I'm sorry about your creatures Mr Scamander. I truly am. * Jacob Kowalski: I'm so sorry. * Jacob Kowalski: Uh... * Jacob Kowalski: Can someone please tell me what this Obscurial, Obscurus thing is, please? * Newt Scamander: Young witches and wizards sometimes tried to supress their magic to avoid persecution. Instead of learning to harness control of their power, they developed what's called an Obscurus... * Tina Goldstein: It's an unstable, uncontrollable dark force that bursts out... and attacks and then... vanishes... * MACUSA Auror: You two... * MACUSA Auror: Graves wants to see you. MACUSA Interrogation Room * Percival Graves: You are an interesting man, Mr Scamander. * Percival Graves: Just like your suitcase, there is much more to you than meets the eye. * Percival Graves: I wonder what you can tell me about this... * Newt Scamander: That's an Obscurus... * Newt Scamander: But it's not what you think! * Newt Scamander: It can't survive outside of that, it could not hurt anyone, Tina. * Graves: So it's useless without the host? * Newt Scamander: Useless?! * Newt Scamander: That's a parasitical, magical force... * Newt Scamander: What on earth would you use it for? * Tina Goldstein: MR GRAVES! * Graves: You brought this Obscurus into the city of New York in the hope of causing mass disruption... * Graves: Breaking the Statue of Secrecy and revealing the magical world... * Newt Scamander: You know that can't hurt anyone. You know that! * Graves: You are therefore guilty of a treasonous betrayal of your fellow wizards and are sentenced... To death! MACUSA Execution Room * Tina Goldstein: Don't do this, Bernadette. Please. * Executioner: It don't hurt... * Executioner: You want me to take a message to your family? * Newt Scamander: LET HER GO! MACUSA * Tina Goldstein: Don't do this, Bernadette. Please. * Newt Scamander: LET HER GO! * Tina Goldstein: UH... MR SCAMANDER! * MACUSA Worker: The lobster place...? Can't stand shellfish. Does things to me. * Graves: I've just sentenced Scamander and Goldstein to death for treason. * Executioner: You want me to take a message to your family? MACUSA Hallway * Jacob Kowalski: Hi. What brings you here? * Abernathy: Queenie, where are you going? * Queenie Goldstein: I er... I'm sick, Mister Abernathy. New York * Queenie Goldstein: Teen, that's a great idea. I always wanted to meet him! * Tina Goldstein: Gnarlak. He was a informant of mine when I was an Auror. He used to trade in magical creatures on the side * Newt Scamander: Well he wouldn't happen to have an interest in animal droppings would he? * Tina Goldstein: He's interested in anything he can sell * Newt Scamander: Dougal. Category:Transcripts Category:Index Category:Year 2 Category:Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them